This invention relates to an appliance support.
Up until this time, various arrangements and suggestions have been made and put forward, for housing and locating appliances and similar articles, such as in kitchens, workshops and the like.
As will be appreciated space is often at a premium in kitchens, workshops and the like. It is thus desirable to provide a means of support for housing and locating appliances, implements and the like, which are able to be attached to a wall or similar surface, thus avoiding the need to take up valuable bench or existing shelf space. While the present invention is described by way of example only, and with reference to a shelf for an appliance such as a kitchen appliance, it should be appreciated that this is by way of example only. The present invention has equal application to use in workshops and garages, and indeed, in all rooms of a house or building where it is desired to store an appliance or article. It should be appreciated therefore, that the invention is not limited to the supporting of appliances such as kitchen appliances, microwaves and the like, or to use in such rooms as kitchens.
It has been found that the present invention is able to be attached to a wall or similar surface in a straight forward and efficient manner which allows the housing or mounting of an appliance or the like in a way in which it will be be unobtrusive yet aesthetically pleasing.
It is an object of this invention to provide a straight forward and efficient support for appliances and the like.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description.